Les derniers instants de Stiles Stilinsky
by Putrida
Summary: Ils avaient tout essayés, vraiment. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, ils devaient le tué. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens !

Je vous présente (non sans une certaine émotion) ma toute première histoire ! Ça fait un certain temps que j'avais envie de faire cette scène et voilà !

 **Auteur :** Putrida

 **Parring :** Il n'y en a pas vraiment, peut être un léger Sterek.

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire (sinon Derek et Stiles se seraient rendu compte qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs depuis bien longtemps !).

 **Rating :** K+ je suppose (je ne suis pas sure d'avoir très bien compris le système des ratings alors pour l'instant je tâtonne un peut.)

 **Genre :** Drama

Bon ben bonne lecture ! Et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

Les derniers instants de Stiles Stilinsky  


Vif comme l'éclair, le katana de Kira fendit l'air pour se planter dans le dos de Stiles tandis que Scott en profitait pour mordre le bras du jeune hyperactif.

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors la bouche et hurla tandis qu'une mouche s'en échappait et se fit enfermer par Isaac dans la boîte de sorbier.

Stiles redevenu lui-même s'effondra et se fit rattraper in extremis par Derek tandis que son sang commençait à couler sur le sol.

Ses yeux perdirent leur couleur noirâtre pour être remplacée par leur noisette ambré habituel et se remplirent de larmes, puis il articula difficilement :

\- Der…Derek ? Vous l'avez tu…tué ? Il est parti ? S'il te plait dis…dis mois qu'il…qu 'il est vraiment parti…

\- Oui c'est bon Stiles, c'est bon, il est parit, le rassura Derek.

\- Ok, co…cool, fit le jeune homme, le visage redevenu serein.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence seulement coupé par les sanglots de Scott qui s'était effondré près du jeune adolescent et lui avait pris la main.

\- Derek, appela Stiles toujours dans les bras de l'homme.

\- Oui, Stiles ? Répondit Derek.

\- Je…je vais mou…mourir n'est ce…n'est-ce pas ? hoqueta-t-il d'une voix tremblante en ancrant son regard dans celui de l'homme.

\- Oui, je…je crois, fit Derek la gorge nouée.

\- J'ai…j'ai peur, chuchota Stiles alors qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur faiblir.

\- Derek, pro…promets moi que tu prendras soin d'eux, je…je veux dire de Scott, mon…mon père et Lydia. Il ne faut pas que…que tu laisses S…Scott se morfondre, ne le laisse pas…pas penser que c'est de sa fau…faute d'accord ? Sans laisser le temps à Derek de répondre, il poursuivit :

\- Et ne laisse…ne laisse pas mon père recommencer à boire, je…je ne veux pas qu'il noie sa tristesse dans…dans l'alcool et…et le boulot, tu le pro…promets Derek, tu le promets ?

\- Oui, Stiles, je te le promets, fit Derek d'une voix sourde, alors que les sanglots de Scott gagnaient en intensité au fur et à mesure que les battements de cœur de celui qui pour lui était comme son frère ralentissaient inexorablement.

\- Merci…merci Sourwolf et…et prends soin de toi, murmura une dernière fois Stiles avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté tandis que son cœur émit un dernier battement avant de s'arrêter et qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Scott poussa alors un hurlement empreint de douleur, qui fit écho aux cris de banshee de Lydia et qui informa le reste de la meute qu'un de ses membres venait de mourir.

Derek, lui, laissa ses larmes couler et resta là, dans un des couloirs du lycée au milieu d'une grande mare de sang à serrer dans ses bras le corps du jeune adolescent qui était parti trop vite.

* * *

Voila ! Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (constructives) que ce soit sur l'orthographe ou sur l'écriture elle-même. J'accepte tout, même les compliments (surtout les compliments) !


	2. Note

Salut ! Ceci est une petite note pour remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews sur ce petit texte. Je vous avoue au début je ne savais pas trop comment vous répondre, finalement j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite note.

Quand j'ai vu que j'avais reçu des reviews, j'ai flippée. J'avais très peur que l'on me dise que c'était nul, que je devais arrêter, que je n'étais pas faite pour écrire… Mais non il n'y avait rien de tout ça ! Bref, vos messages m'ont rassurée et donner envie de continuer alors oui je vous remercie ! :) :)

Putrida


End file.
